Problem: How many significant figures does $01484.9$ have?
Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. $0{1484.9}$ Leading zeros are not significant. $\color{orange}{0}{1484.9}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 5.